Invaders from space!
Event Description Aliens! There are aliens from outer space in the city; I swear I saw them! Who will save us? I have some weapons that agents Sculder and Mully left me during their last visit, but my hands shake too badly. How about I give them to you? '' This Boss Fight has been seen on the following dates: * July 6 - July 18, 2016 * June 18-28, 2017 Resources Needed to Participate Three Target Designators are needed to start the fight. Resources to be used in the fight can be acquired before or during the battle. Resources can be collected from citizens walking around your city. It takes 5 to collect from one citizen, which produces 1 Willow Branch, and one weapon. The most common items that can be collected in this way are the Fireworks Show, Grenade Launcher, and Railgun. The more powerful weapons are possible, but rare. As is usual with boss fights, the first time you trade a citizen for resources, you will get more, a kind of starter kit. In my case, I got 2 Plasma Machine Guns. The Boss Fight "''place boss fight entry text here" 8,500 points of damage must be dealt by your team in (6 hours?). Up to five team members may join each fight. Victory "Yay! The alien aggressors have been defeated! In recognition of your supremacy the visitors from outer space will be giving you capsules with alien treasure as tribute for a little while. Tap on the capsule to see your reward up close!" Rewards "Before skulking off in shame, the alien invaders will be giving you capsules with treasure as tribute for a little while. The more you contributed to the victory, the bigger your share of the reward. You will find incredible items in these capsules, items every good businessman should have!" Rewards shown below are totals. The rewards are split between the winning team members based on the percentage of points contributed to the rescue. * 350 * 50,000 * 1,200 In addition to a proportional share of the basic rewards, members of the team receive additional rewards, depending on their rank within the team. * Top contributor: Receives one "Alien Treasure" gift every 10 minutes for 1 h 15 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Alien Treasure" gift every 10 minutes for 45 m. * 2nd contributor: Receives one "Alien Treasure" gift every 10 minutes for 25 m. * Remaining team members: one "Alien Capsule" gift Alien Treasure Alien Treasure is given as a reward to the top contributors. Alien Capsule "This Alien Capsule was recovered from the debris of an exploded alien spaceship. Your contribution to the victory wasn't very significant, but at least you get an alien artifact from outer space." "Alien Capsule" may contain: * Pump * Lense Fragment * Bronze Detail * Tax Inspection * Time Certificate for 20 minutes * Chisel Sample Boss Fight Just about to win this one, with only 17 minutes left. . Category:Boss Fight